What was in Lucy's Heart for so Long
by LeafeonStarlight1338
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy travel on a mission together, Lucy is not ready yet to confess her feelings to Natsu. But when she thought he left her the next day, will Lucy's feelings about Natsu change, or stay the same?


What was in Lucy's Heart for so Long

" It's cold!" Lucy Heartfilia shivered as she felt a cold breeze sweep over her. Natsu Dragneel placed his hand on her shoulder. " We can't give up now, Lucy. We're…halfway there." "How can you be so sure?" Lucy sighed as she stopped to a halt. Natsu was silent for a moment, and hesistated for a moment. Lucy was beginning to feel her blood turn to ice. " Why wasn't there even another route? I don't think I can go much farther." Natsu muttered, " Then we'll build a home." Lucy wasn't really sure of what Natsu meant, but the idea was rather agreeable than struggling to live in the cold. Natsu was using his Dragon Slayer magic to create a cave, and after that he collected sticks and twigs to make a fire. Natsu breathed in, and the warm flames bursted out from his mouth. There was now a fireplace, and Lucy stayed tried to stay next to it the whole time.

Lucy started to relax for a while, and Natsu sat beside her. " Are you feeling okay?" he asked, and his hand touched her cheeks. Lucy's eyes softened from his warm hands, and she nodded carefully. Natsu looked at her for a second, and he stared at the fire, still burning. It was silent for a moment, and finally Natsu questioned Lucy, " What you think what's happening back at Fairy Tail?" Lucy tucked her legs against her chest. " I think they're probably worried about us, and they might try to look for us. We normally finish missions in one day." Natsu added, " Not all of them. Some can take years." Lucy stared at him. Was that excitement in that voice? She laughed a bit. " You wanted to go and try one, didn't you?" Natsu nodded and smiled. " Yeah," he said, and continued, " How did you know?" Lucy felt happiness inside herself. This was like talking in a regular day. Minding the cold weather, and the surrounding that they were in. She hoped that this moment would stay forever. She didn't forget about answering Natsu's question and replied, " To be honest, I really don't know. From their facial expressions, for some reason I could tell people's feelings, and maybe of what they're thinking about, if I know them well." Natsu nodded. " We should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a heavy day."

Lucy started to curl up on the floor, embracing herself and remembering that Natsu was always there for her. She smiled. " Our relationship will never end," she murmured as a warm smile ran across her face. Natsu was beside her, and his back was turned against her. " Night, Lucy." Lucy didn't answer back to him. She was to sleepy to talk—and too happy. Natsu was in her mind, and she wanted to dream about him until the very end. She couldn't tell her about her feelings for him. Not yet. " The time will come," she thought, and drifted away into sleep, Natsu still in her thoughts.

The next day, Lucy woke up and sat up. She looked around. She realized that Natsu wasn't sleeping next to her. Where was Natsu? He was sleeping next to her last night, and the fire was still burning. Her hand touched the dry ground of where he was sleeping last night. It was a little warm. He couldn't have left for long. She hurried outside the cave, and she stared out into the mountains. He wasn't there. Lucy started to worry. She raced in a random direction, and she cried, " Natsu!" She started to cry, and she turned to the other direction. She yelled, " Natsu!" but there was no answer. Lucy fell on her knees. "Natsu…" she whispered. " Natsu!" she yelled as she was crying on the snow. Her heart was now broken. Why had he left her? Did she do anything wrong? Why did it have to be like this? Lucy screamed as loud as she could. " I LOVE YOU NATSU!" she burst into tears. If Natsu had heard that, he'd finally hear what was in Lucy's heart, for so long.

Lucy staggered back to the cave, and stood in the cold. "Natsu…" she whispered. She raised her hand up in the air and shaped a L on her hand. Her Fairy Tail sign on her left hand made Lucy feel sad." Natsu was the one who brought me to Fairy Tail… The one who went on me with missions,…The one who never left me alone…But this is what I get? I loved him…" Lucy put her hand down, and sighed. " I'll go back to Fairy Tail," she announced to herself. "If Natsu is there, he is going to have the worst experience in his life." Lucy began walking towards the direction of her guild, and she traveled. Natsu was still in her mind, laughing and talking to her. She pushed the thought away.

Lucy was trying her best to walk, and she reached Fiore. Her eyes were beginning to close, but she urged herself to keep going. When she reached Fairy Tail, she smiled. " I'm here," she murmured. She opened the doors with all her last energy, and she fell to her knees. All her guildmates were all over her. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was definitely glad to be home. She looked around. Was Natsu here? She saw him in the corner of the room. He was looking straight at her, fear on his face. " Lucy smiled. He was here. "He's safe," Lucy raised her voice. Everyone helped her to walk, and she stood straight up. She ran into Natsu and hugged him. " You're safe!" she cried, and tears came down her face. Lucy didn't hear the feeling of hatred in her anymore. But he was safe. Natsu was safe. Natsu hugged her back, and when Lucy looked up, she saw that Natsu had a bandage on his head. Natsu explained to Lucy of what really happened to him. He said, " When I was coming out of the cave, I slid over ice and I hit my head. I came all the way down and I bumped my head into a wagon. The wagon had a lot of force in it, and so I was riding the wagon. The wagon then hit a rock, and I jumped into Fairy Tail." Lucy couldn't believe him. " You ditched me, didn't you?" she said, as she lightly punched Natsu. Natsu shook his head, saying, "No, I wasn't! It was just that things just got mixed up…" Lucy laughed. It looked to Natsu that he didn't receive her message. She hugged him again.

"At least we are both back home," Lucy told Natsu as she smiled at him.

**Thank you for reading this story! I apologize if I didn't do my best, but please review and favorite!**


End file.
